The Blade Breakers
The Blade Breakers, or simply TBB is an alliance organization with UB. It was the rival beyblading organisation that once competed head to head against the WBBA, in a losing effort. Sivgat Hassan is the only leader of the group. TBB was also known for copying the concepts from WBBA itself, which further gave birth to more rival companies like the Dark Nebula. The Invasion storyline with the TBB is one of the main reasons of the rise of the Attitude Era in the WBBA. The Blade Breakers were demolished in 2013, and were resurrected in 2014. TBB has 2 championships, due to Kriz's movement from UB to TBB, the WBBA Title and the Intercontinental Title. The Invasion Storyline During the invasion storyline which involved both the WBBA and TBB, Sivgat offerred "friendship" between the two companies. Gingka and Angemon accepted, but later while in a match with Hemant, Gingka used his clean finisher to end the match , because of which Hemant Lost and GIngka won successfully. But Hemant started to go against the decision, even though others agreed that Hemant lost from the battle. Hemant then started using foul words on the group, specially Gingka. But Gingka and the others striked back with their own words. Sivgat was telling GINGKA not to say any foul words i.e., defending Hemant in the process, not caring what he said to them. But Gingka took the decision to kick them out of the group forever. Justin Wong , who betrayed UB by saying that he will destroy it, was kicked out as well. This way , Gingka, Who successfully defeated Hemant, also recieived a newly made and the THEN-ONLY championship of the group - the World Beyblading championship. This gave rise to some major competitions , as most members from TBB were now in WBBA, which further gave rise to the Attitude Era. On June 12 , 2013, WBBA Challenged TBB to a fight. But they declined. This marked the second victory over a rival organisation by the WBBA. This was 2 months before TBB was fully perished away and was over due to inactivity. Thus, ending the first TBB in the process. Present Day TBB is now a part of the WBBA Corporation. Sivgat Hassan and Gingka Hagane Legnd joined hands to form a good alliance to go head to head with the UDN. Which seemed futile, as UDN also became a part of WBBA Corporation. Several TBB Bladers have come into UB and Angemon thought of reuniting them. TBB's Alumni were invited to join a special 1 day event that would spark the fact that TBB is returning on a full time basis. On 1st May 2014, the group was re-created and Sivgat , Justin and Gingka were restored as the leaders of the alliance. Known members and Ex members Sivgat Hassan (leader) Michael Bennington Ritvick Khanna Leader Fallin Angel Kittiana (co-leader) Latania Sandy Pandey Aaron Abrams Gingka Hagane Legnd (co-leader) Justin Wong Mohammad Ali Julian Konzern Hemant Bhatt Trivia *The rivalry between Sivgat and Gingka was the most heated one during the invasion, but they didnt battle one on one. *Michael left TBB because they mistreated him. Since the day he left, he never set foot in that company ever. *MJ wasnt a part of this invasion but still hates TBB because Sivgat once lied about defeating GIngka, which never happened as both of them never battled. *TBB reunion were made on a lot of minor battles in UB. Justin Wong vs Julian Konzern, Sivgat Hassan vs Angemon, Hemant Bhatt vs Justin Wong, etc. *Krishnendu Kriz moved to TBB on May 2014, even being the WBBA And IC Champion as both the groups are affilated to WBBA. Category:Hstory Category:Attitude Era